


Their Angel

by KayKayWriter1995



Category: True Blood
Genre: BAMF Eric, BAMF Godric, BAMF OFC, F/M, Mates, Multi, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, powers, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKayWriter1995/pseuds/KayKayWriter1995
Summary: What would happen if Barry the Bell Boy had a twin sister who was being held against her will within the walls of the Fellowship of the Sun. What if she was accused of being a witch for her gifts? What if she met Godric right before she was due to be burned at the stake? Would he save her? Would Eric help? Read to find out…





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

“What?!” I couldn’t help but shriek into the phone my beloved twin brother no doubt wincing at the pitch of my voice. I was worried not for my sake but my brothers. He worked for vampires and I was totally cool with it and understood completely, but it didn’t stop me for worrying about him.

_“Yeah Angie, everyone is going nuts here. They say he is some big shot ancient vampire and the Sheriff of this area, they even brought over a different Sheriff who apparently was a Viking in his human life_ ” my brother whispered to me. I could feel the blood suddenly draining from my face and I felt woozy. This had to be a coincidence Steve Newlin could not be that crazy…Could he?

“Barry… There…There have been soon interesting thoughts flying around recently” I whispered sitting down on my bed. I hated being here absolutely hated it but unfortunately I had no choice. My and father was a strict Christian and agreed with the Fellowship of the Sun with everything he had. He had even disowned my brother when he started to work for vampires.

_“No…”_ I could hear my brother whisper in horror and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. This big shot vampire everyone was looking for was the same one that was locked up in the church basement.

_“Can you feel anything from him?”_ my brother suddenly asked and I furrowed my eyes in concentration. That was the thing with Barry and I we were different. While Barry only had the ability to read minds I on the other hand had more abilities than I cared for. One of those abilities was being an empath.

Hunger.

Loss.

Depression.

“Shit Barry this is bad… There is definitely a vampire in the basement” I muttered pacing around my room.

_“You need to get out of there Angie, it is only a matter of time before the other vampires find this Godric. They will slaughter anyone in their way_ ” Barry pleaded with me and I physically flinched. It wasn’t as if I wanted to be here in the first place. I had tried to escape the church more times that I could count already and it just lead to punishments that still give me nightmares. Steve Newlin was a madman plain and simple. Being a empath I could feel his emotions and they gave me the shivers.

“I… I can’t Barry… I w-want too but last time…” I stuttered swallowing heavily tears prickling my eyes as things around me begun to shake at my emotional turmoil.

_“Breathe Angelique… Just breathe…”_ Barry muttered as if sensing my distress. Taking a few deep breaths things started to slowly stop shaking, another one of my gifts, telekinesis.

“I… I’m scared Barry… I don’t want to be here…The hate that surrounds this place is suffocating” I admitted with a small sniff. I could hear Barry sigh down the phone and I knew he was worried. We had been trying to get me out of here for almost two years but every plan has failed.

_“Look… I’ll… I’ll find someone to talk to… Let them know you are being held against your will there and that you are a telepath like another chick they brought in here. It’s the only way I can think of getting you out without being slaughtered and also getting their Sheriff out. Just hold tight Angie I’ll do everything I can to get you out safely I promise”_ my brother reassured and I couldn’t help but smile in return. In my happiness things again started to float through the air twirling. A sudden scream stopped all that though.

“B-Barry… I gotta go” I rushed out eyeing Sarah Newlin who was staring at me in horror from my doorway.

“Witch!” she cried.

_“What was that Angie? What is going on?”_ Barry demanded in the phone worry lacing his voice.

“Barry hurry…” was all I muttered before hanging up the phone and eyeing the blonde in front.

“Witch! Witch!” Sarah continued to scream and I froze on the spot as more people crowded around my doorway. All I could think was I was completely screwed this time. I had kept my gifts a secret from everyone even my parents.

“I-I’m not…” I stuttered shocked before I suddenly felt the prick in my neck and my eyes went blurry. My last rational though was where did that tranquiliser dart come from?

…

Pain.

Hunger.

Depression.

Worry.

More Hunger.

These were the emotions that woke me up from my drugged state. Groaning softly I shakily pushed myself up from the cold cement floor to look around. I cursed softly under my breath when I found myself indeed in a cell.

“Your finally awake Witch” I voice stated coldly from behind me. Shrieking slightly I spun around on my heel to come face to face with a gorgeous brunette vampire. As I stared at him what he said finally clicked. I remember Barry telling me that vampires hated witches.

“I’m not a witch” I told the vampire backing away carefully. His hazel eyes met my emerald green ones and he nodded his head in satisfaction.

Hunger.

Depression.

Sadness.

Relief.

“They told me you were a witch, said that you would be my meal” the gorgeous vampire muttered softly shifting slightly. Before I could stop myself I blurted the first thing that I had run through my mind when I first felt his emotions.

“Why are you so sad?” It was a whisper but the vampire heard it and stiffened. I cursed myself once again for my lack of tact. “I’m so sorry… I… I shouldn’t have said that”

“No… It is fine Little One… Tell me why you think I am sad?” he asked smoothly his age really showing through his eyes.

“I…” I began afraid to reveal my secret but then again my telepathy was being exposed by my twin anyways. “I’m an empath… I could feel your sadness from all the way in my room”

“Is that so?” he asked looking indeed curious.

“Yes, my brother and I are half-fae. My mother was full fae and conceived with my father and left us on his doorstep…” I explained hoping to prove that I wasn’t a witch and not a threat.

Shock.

Interest.

Worry.

“That is indeed quite a secret you hold my dear, why on earth would you tell a vampire like me a thing like that? I could drain you before knew what had happened” the vampire asked suddenly right in front of me.

“I don’t know why but I feel I can trust you” I whispered fiddling slightly with one of my glove cuffs. IU had always worn gloves as a safety measurement. When I was born I was born with a word tattooed on both my left and right wrists. When I was old enough my father gave me a letter addressed to me from my mother. It had stated what Barry and I were and that I should cover my wrists at all times for my safety.

Confusion.

Interest.

Shock.

“You don’t even know my name?” he countered leaning in closer to me so our chests touched. My breath hitched and I tried to get my frazzled brain to work when a name popped into my head. The name of the missing vampire everyone is going crazy about.

“If I am correct you are Godric” I stated calmly me pushing him away slightly with my gloved hand. I knew if he didn’t want me to I wouldn’t of been able to move him but it seemed he respected my wishes for personal space.

Confusion.

Doubt.

Suspicion.

“How did you know that?” Godric suddenly asked his eyes narrowed slightly.

“My brother, he works at a Hotel for vampires. He says that the vampires are going crazy looking for a vampire named Godric and that he is the Sheriff of this area, whatever that is” I explained.

“Ah” was all he replied resitting down in his corner.

“Godric…Um… Why are you here? I know that these flimsy cell doors couldn’t keep you here if you didn’t want to be here” I asked suddenly plopping myself in front of him.

“You are observant Little One… What is your name?” the vampire asked trying to sway me away from the question asked.

“My name is Angelique but you can call me Angie or Angel if you prefer… Now stop avoiding the subject, you know that Steve Newlin will kill you and he is already no doubt starving you… Why are you here?” I asked more firmly. A small smirk played on Godric’s features and I took this as an achievement, he seemed like the sort of person who doesn’t smile all that often anymore.

Amusement.

Sadness.

“I am here to seek redemption… To pay for my sins” he whispered sadly.

Depression.

Self-loathing.

Hurt.

Heartbreak.

“So… You want to pay for your sin by letting a hateful church kill you…” I stated slowly trying to absorb his words.

“Yes” was his simple answer and I found myself shaking… in fury. How could he just end it like that? How could he let such a hateful hurtful group of no good bastards kill him? How could he think that killing himself would atone for his sins?

“Are you fucking stupid?!” I suddenly snapped shooting up to stand pacing back and forward in the cell. I was an empath for Christ sake and couldn’t even rein in my own emotions. For some reason the thought of Godric dying broke my heart into little pieces. It was like that if he died I would die along with him. It was all so confusing, I hadn’t known the vampire for more than a couple of hours and then this.

“Excuse me?” Godric asked shocked at my reaction, I spun towards him eyes filled with anger.

“I said are you fucking stupid?! You think that dying at the hands of these… Monsters would atone for your sins… You think that ending your life will solve all your problems? What you are choosing is to be a coward!” I shouted at the vampire whose eyes darkened in anger. In a split second I found myself against a wall of the cell by my throat Godric’s fangs lengthened glaring at me.

“You dare question my actions… You a mere child…” he hissed in my face.

Anger.

Fury.

Lust?

“Yes. You have a whole community of vampires looking for you… Worrying about you… I know vampires have children that they make, don’t you have a childe that would be heartbroken if you died… Dying won’t atone for your sins Godric… If you want to atone for your sins then you should start by doing good in this awful world” I snapped back, I wanted to tell him that this mere child had also been through more than most humans could possibly imagine but this wasn’t about me, it was about Godric not being a coward. More words seemed to of stunned him and he dropped my neck letting me slide to the ground.

Guilt.

Worry.

Sadness.

Hope.

“I have much to think about” he whispered as he crouched in the corner closing his eyes. I sighed softly and did the same hoping to get out of this hellhole alive with Godric intact.

“Don’t you dare give up Godric because if you do I’ll never forgive you…”I whispered tears trailing down my cheeks as I fell into a restless sleep.

…

I was suddenly jerked awake by some roughly grabbing my arm lifted me to my feet with a startled shriek. My eyes widened slightly when I saw it was Gabe who was the one to grab me. He was an evil piece of shit I knew this from his thoughts. His mind was often on the girls he had hurt and his memories gave me nightmares.

“Seems that vampy didn’t like his snack… Well, all the better for us then because we have things planned for you Angie” he stated gruffly malicious intent clouding his hollow eyes. I snuck a glance at Godric to find him asleep and realised it was late afternoon and the sun was up meaning that he was dead for the day.

_She is going to burn good like the old days, Mr Newlin is a genius…_

My eyes grew wide and my heart literally stopped, he couldn’t possibly mean what I thought he meant. They were so not going to try and burn me on the stake like they did in the 1800’s were they? My father may not like me all that much but he did have an ounce of love right?

“No… No… Please No… Don’t do this!” I screamed struggling in Gabe’s hold as he dragged me further and further away from the basement. Things clattered around me as my emotions overwhelmed me. I didn’t want to die let alone be burned at the stake this could not be happening. Lights flickered and beams fell from the roof narrowly missing the pair of us.

“Stop this!” Gabe barked clutching me shoulders tightly shaking me. Tears continued you stream down my face as I shook fearfully.

“No! Let me go! Barry! Daddy! Somebody!” I cried. Gabe having enough suddenly pulled back his fist and before I knew what happened everything went black.

…

When I awoke the first thing I felt was the feeling of rope digging into my wrists. This quickly woke me from my sleep induced mind and my eyes snapped open. What I was greeted with though made my heart drop in my stomach and as fear try to swallow me whole. I found myself tied to a wooden stake in the middle of the church wood and straw surrounding me.

I opened my mouth to say something… anything but I was shocked into silence. This had to be some kind of joke right… to keep me in line so I don’t run away again. They couldn’t possibly believe I was a witch and what they planned to do was legal. The huge double doors opened with protest and people from the church pilled in. My lip trembled slightly as I tugged on my restrained uselessly as a very smug Steve Newlin followed by his floosy wife.

“Angelique Horowitz, you shall pay for your sins whore of Satan!” Steve preached waving a bible around like the madman he is. The group murmured amen as the hateful man kept spurring his lies and hate. All I could do was watch silently, that was until my father came to stand next to Steve and Sarah.

“Angie baby just repent and then all will be forgiven” my father pleaded with me but I frowned at him. Repent… Repent for what? For being born different? For not being completely human?

“I am not a witch and you know that Daddy! You read Momma’s letter!” I yelled at my father with new found hate. He knew what I was… What Barry was… He knew why Barry went to work for vampires… The noise in his head all the time was slowly killing him, he needed silence. He didn’t have the talent to build up strong barriers like me.

“For all I know your momma could be a disgusting witch like you!” my father spat in reply. I flinched at the venom in his voice but stood there silently.

“If you shall not repent than you shall burn in hell for eternity” Steve pronounced pulling out a box of matches.

“This is murder and all of you watching are accessory to murder! You are all god damn hypocrites… Doesn’t the Bible say that ‘thou shall not murder!’ It won’t be me that ends up in hell it will be you all. For every lashing” I glared at Steve. “For everything beating” My gaze shifted to my father. “For every… inappropriate touch!” I turned my icy eyes on that pathetic piece of shit Gabe who only smirked in reply.   

“Silence your lies whore!” Steve demanded of me throwing the match on the hay setting it ablaze. Tears trickled down my cheeks as my shoulder length ringlet brunette hair fell in my face. My eyes connected with my fathers and my heart broke at his emotions.  

Disgust.

Anger.

Fear.

Betrayal.

“Daddy please!” I coughed as the smoke filled my vision. “Daddy save me!”

“Your no daughter of mine” his whispered with venom. I broke down into sobs as the heat began to get hotter and hotter. I could barely believe it. How could he do this to his own daughter? Wasn’t it enough that he already lost one child?

“Please someone! I don’t want to die! Barry! Momma!” I screamed as the heat began to get too much. It was then that the doors slammed open and random dark blurs filled the room. I quickly found the fire extinguished and the bonds broken from my wrists allowing me to fall to the ground harshly coughing.

“Are you alright Little One?” a familiar voice called. I looked up to see Godric standing there worry etched into his face along with guilt.

“I…I…” I just couldn’t say anything… I didn’t know what to say. I had almost been burned alive with my father watching not lifting a finger to help me. I immediately found myself swept up into the strong arms of my saviour. Looking around I was surprised to see all the humans being restrained by different vampires.

“It’s over… People, go home before you die for this man’s madness” Godric states his voice echoing power. I look over to the direction he is looking to see a very tall blonde vampire holding Steve around the neck. Once the vampires had let go of the humans they quickly scurried out of the church thankfully.

“Angie?” a very familiar voice echoed and I soon found myself jumping out of Godric’s arms with a small wince and throwing myself at my twin brother who crushed me against his chest.

“Pathetic Fangbangers!” Steve snarled against the blonde’s hold. My head snapped up and an evil grin suddenly formed on my face taking him by surprise.

“You know…” I drawled out walking over to him and the blonde that was holding him. “It would be so easy to kill you, right Mr Vampire?” I said moving my eyes to the handsome blonde who arched an eyebrow.

“Right” he agreed with a baritone voice that sent shivers down my spine. I ignored the feeling and leaned in close.

“But do you know what is even more fun…” I whispered to him.

“What?” the man asked shakily.

“Being glamoured into the next vampire enthusiast” I smirked as he suddenly paled and the vampires in the room looked at me with a new found respect.

“NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!” Steve cried as I walked away trying to hide my slight limp from the burns on my legs.

“Genius” Barry muttered throwing a hand over my shoulders as we watched the proceedings with interest. It was quite amusing to watch a once hating vampire priest to be turned into a vampire lover. 

“Hey Angie?” Barry whispered to me.

“Yeah my dearest twin brother?” I supplied using humour to hide my pain.

“Are you…” but I quickly cut him off.

“Don’t… Just don’t…” I whispered. Before he could comment we found ourselves in front of Godric and Mr Vampire whose name I still didn’t know.

“Angel I would like to introduce my childe Eric Northman, Eric this is Angelique Horowitz” he introduced. My gaze shifted between Eric and my brother.

_Is he the vampire sheriff that came looking for Godric?_

_Yes._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Northman” I greeted with a polite respectful smile.

“The pleasure is all mine Miss Horowitz” he purred and I had to supress the blush.

“Oh, Godric… This is my twin brother Barry, he was the one to inform me you were missing” I quickly introduced slightly embarrassed at my lack of manners.

“Yes, I believe thanks are in order Mr Horowitz” Godric stated formally with a nod of his head.

“Ah… It was nothing… Anything for my baby sister… You have no idea what have been through just trying to get her out of here” my idiotic brother returned and I stepped on his foot harshly.

“What do you mean?” Godric asked his eyes turning darker as his eyes met mine. I quickly glanced away and played with my surprisingly still intact gloves.

“It’s nothing…” I muttered the memory still fresh from my last whipping.

“Angelique…” Godric trailed but his eyes suddenly went down to my hands. I followed his gaze and realised that one of gloves had lowered so the tattoo was visible, with a slight gasp and pulled it back up.

“Show me” this time his voice was deeper, darker and if I had to say more animalistic.

“It’s…It’s just a tattoo” I stuttered pulling my arm close to me but it was quickly caught by Godric. With a flick of the wrist the glove was removed and he was tracing the tattoo lightly purring softly.

_Angie?_

_Barry can you give us some space please?_

_Are you sure?_

_I will be fine, I promise._

Barry quietly slipped away but Eric still stood there with a stunned expression. His eyes trailed to my other gloved hand and with a sigh I nodded in confirmation. I millisecond later Eric was doing the same thing as Godric was.

“Um… Could someone please explain what is happening?” I said to no one in particular. A second later a beautiful Hispanic woman was behind me.

“Those tattoos are very important to vampires and call us back to our more animalistic behaviours. Just relax and let them do what they want, you will be fine Angelique” the woman whispered in a motherly tone before disappearing. I swallowed heavily as both Eric and Godric rubbed their noses against the tattoos, following the woman’s advice I went lax in their hold.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_It was like I was looking on from above…_

_The 6 year old Barry and I were playing freely in the abandoned park near our old home West of Dallas. My older brother by 3 minutes was chasing me around the slide with a beautiful smile on his face, the stress lines that he had even at the age from hearing everyone’s thoughts were completely gone._

_That was my gift to him, with my natural talent being able to keep thoughts out and shield my own Barry was able to have complete silence for once. I had spent hours with him trying to help him build up his own shields with no luck so far. Coming back from my thoughts I looked back down but the scene changed._

_I now stood face to face with a blank Barry. He stood as still as a solider, his face and eyes were scarily blank. To my horror I found him tied to a post before he started to scream in agony. I lunged towards him in an attempt to save him but a rope suddenly grabbed me and tied me to a post myself. Tears pouring down my cheeks I watched as my brother was burned alive in front of me._

_When the screaming stopped a familiar heat licked my own ankles. Within seconds I was engulfed in flames…_

A scream caught in my throat as I bolted up from the comfy bed I was asleep in. Eyes frantically searching for a threat I was met with creamy walls with paintings strategically scattered around but was relieved when there was indeed no threat to myself or Barry as of yet. It was then my eyes landed on the slumped over version of my twin brother asleep, that’s when tears started to fall freely down my cheeks.

“B-Barry…” I managed to choke out. Amazingly but not surprisingly in 0.3 seconds flat Barry’s eyes had snapped open and I was openly sobbing into his chest while the scent his cologne engulfed my senses.

“Hush Angie… I got you… I got you…” Barry was murmuring in my ear as my sobs subsided. It was then I realized how much I had missed my brother and the comfort he brought. He was the only one that really loved me and I him. Our mother abandoned us on the footsteps of our father’s door, yes that man took us in but he never truly cared for us. To him we were his biggest indiscretion, his two bastard babies.

But Barry… Barry had always been there. He had been there through thick and thin even when our father disowned him two years ago. I would have gone with him if my father hadn’t locked me in my room and then locked me in that blasted church. Between the two of us we tried plan after plan of getting me out of there but none had been successful and in the end I was punished for it (not that I’d ever tell him how bad it was). I was truly lucky to have my brother though and I truly loved him with my whole heart.

“So…” I managed to ask after my tears had subsided. “What happened? The last I remember was two male vampires flanking me before sniffing my wrists” I continued pulling a funny face at the memory. Barry seemed to choke on a laugh at my face before taking in a shaky breath.

“You passed out from shock Angie, Jesus you gave me a scare! As for Mr. Northman and Mr. Godric reaction I have absolutely no idea what happened there, but I do know that it isn’t like them to do that apparently” my brother confessed scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. It was then that the door knocked and a beautiful woman walked in no doubt vampire.

“Ah you are awake” she spoke in a smooth accented voice, a small smile gracing her lips. “I have bought this dress up for you for the party”

Taking in the dress I gasped in slight shock, it was absolutely beautiful. A beautiful navy blue cocktail dress sat delicately in the woman’s hands with a heart shaped top embroidered with silver sequins. It looked absolutely stunning.

“Is… Is that for me?” I questioned as the dress was passed to me, my hands running over the swirly patterns made of sequins.

“Yes” the brunette vampire smiled. “You must look your best for Godric’s homecoming” I could tell immediately from her emotions that she was truly happy her Sheriff had returned safely but there was an underlining rift of heartbreak that hurt my own heart. I wondered what had happened but it was not my place to say anything.

“Thank you very much uh…” I reply realizing that I didn’t know the name even though she knew mine.

“Isobel… Isobel Beaumont” she introduced with the nod of her head.

“Thank you very much Ms Beaumont I returned standing up from the bed as my brother followed my actions. Isobel nodded in reply before turning to Barry.

“As for you Mr. Horowitz I have a freshly pressed suit ready for you in the next room if you will follow me” Isobel stated before heading towards the door. With one last kiss to the cheek from Barry I was left alone to get ready.

_***Their Angel***_

The party seemed in full swing, there seemed to be a line as long as mile stood in front of the newly returned Sheriff of their area Godric. I had learnt from Barry that a Sheriff was someone who was in charged and kept the vampires in their area in line. There is some whole vampire government thing Barry had told me.

I had also been warned about a blonde chirpy blonde named Sookie Stackhouse, according to my brother she had completely outed my brother in front of her vampire companion, a man named William ‘Bill’ Compton. I was furious at the blonde, Barry and I made a point of keeping our gifts a secret to keep each other safe.

 Taking a secret glance towards where Godric sat she was surprised to seem him indeed looking at her with his intense hazel eyes which were slightly clouded black. Gulping slightly I turned to look back to my brother whose eyes were on the bouncing white summer dressed blonde in our direction with a smile a mile wide.

“Hello!” she chirped in a southern accented voice. My eyes shifted towards the vampire behind her with his expressionless face and back to the blonde in front of us.

“My name is Sookie Stackhouse! Pleasure to make your acquaintance, are you Barry’s girlfriend or somethin’?” the blonde asked her eyes shifting to our looped arms. Both Barry and I made a face at the same time and I could swear I distantly heard a snort coming from Eric who was leaning against the fire place a little ways away.

“Err… No… My name is Angelique Horowitz Barry’s sister but please call me Angie for short everyone does” I introduced shrinking a little bit more into Barry’s side as the brunette vampires eyes gleamed with something I couldn’t interpret.  

“Oh… Sorry ‘bout that” Sookie stated apologetically looking very embarrassed. I just gave her a small smile nodding my head in acceptance. The girl didn’t seem too bad maybe naïve more than anything.

‘Is she telepathic like her brother?’ I could hear Sookie mutter excitedly in her mind. I kept my usual façade up to make sure she didn’t find out. I didn’t mind the girl but I didn’t want her knowing any more than she already did.

“Wanna get a drink and talk, it’s hard being the only female human ‘round here?” Sookie asked with a smile once more. Reading her emotions carefully and seeing that she was indeed lonely I nodded giving her my own smile.

“I’ll be back shortly Barry, be careful alright?” I said softly to my twin giving him a kiss on the cheek before linking arms with Sookie and walking towards the drinks table.

“You live here ya whole life?” the blonde asked as I poured myself a lemonade.

“Yeah, we use to live a little west out of Dallas but apart from that we havn’t moved around that much. What about you? I can tell you are not from around here by your accent” I replied reminiscing on the old times of Barry and my childhood.

“Oh! I am from the small little town of Bon Tempts… Ya heard of it? Don’t worry I wont be offended if ya haven’t” Sookie babbled slightly. I laughed but shook my head.

“No, where abouts is it located and if so why are you here?” A scowl quickly found it’s way on her face which had me reeling back. What had I said that had caused such a change in personality, to me it seemed unnatural.

“That bastard, no good, man whore vampire Eric sent me here” she said with a scowl. “No doubt you heard from ya brother what I can do… Well he practically dragged me here!” My blood boiled for some reason at the remark made against Eric and I wanted to throttle her. Clenching my fists together I had to take a deep breath not to do just that. I couldn’t understand why my body reacted such a way but at the moment I was to furious to think about it.

“He is not all that bad…” I gritted through clenched teeth. Sookie looked personally offended at that remark.

“Oh yeah? What has he done to earn such a remark from you?” she spat with a scowl.

“He helped save my life” I returned back my hands shaking with anger.

“What’s one life when he has killed thousands?”

“It’s in his nature!”

“It’s inhumane!”

“You just wouldn’t understand!”

“What would you know?!”

“More than you apparently!” I finally hissed with such coldness and venom that Sookie shut her trap firmly. Straightening my back I eyed her with a look of distaste before sighing. I couldn’t understand why I was so worked up. I hadn’t known Eric all that long but I was fiercely protective of him, it was like I wanted to rip anyone apart that even thought of speaking about him the wrong way. Just as Sookie was about to retort a smooth, silky, spine chilling voice spoke to our left.

“So you are what the fussed is all about?” turning to my right I eyed a brunette vampire in a long red dress which matched equally red lips, all I could think was that talk about the cliché vampiress. Sookie seemed to turn also with an arched eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” she replied politely with her southern like charm. I knew immediately something was amiss and eyed the vampire woman with a cautious eye.

“Well aren’t you the little morsel. Hello there, I am Lorena” she continued with a seductive smirk that no doubt turned human men’s knees to jelly. Her mind seemed completely focused on Sookie which had me worried. Sookie and I may not be best friends but she didn’t deserve to be lunch of some deranged vampire.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” I cut in as Lorena stalked closer to Sookie. Her eyes met mine which were met with a challenge.

“Sookie and I share a common mutual friend… Maybe you have heard of him?” Lorena seemed to drawl out mockingly. My eyes scrunched in confusion but Sookie’s eyes narrowed to slits.

“Bill?” she asked with a defensive tone. Lorena seemed to growl in offence at the name leaving Sookie’s lips like it was the worst crime in the world.

“That’s right, Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today…” Alarm bells were going through my head as I discretely moved backwards a step. I could vaguely remember something Barry had told me about Vampires and their Makers.

“Lorena!” Bill suddenly hissed where I soon found the brooding vampire inbetween Lorena and Sookie and I. His body was stiff and he seemed to be trembling slightly, his hand twitched slightly like he was restraining himself to touch her.

Oh, hello darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent.” Lorena purred towards Bill who shivered. Me, well I was seeing red, no one deserves to be called or used like that.

“Sookie is not a plaything. She is a human being!” I growled very vampire like. I could sense Barry getting closer but ignored it for now. Sookie shot me a grateful look and for a brief moment I thought that opinions aside we may become friends.

“Bill” Sookie asked quietly. “Is this your Maker?” Bill seemed to cringe at the question but promptly looked at Sookie with a reassured look.

“She released me years ago. She no longer had any hold on me” I saw a glint through both Lorena and Bill’s eyes that told me that he was lieing through his teeth. It didn’t help that all I could feel from him was distrust, longing and deception, from personally experience those were not a good mix.

“I wouldn’t say that… We had two mavellous nights in a hotel room” Lorena purred even throwing a wink in Sookie’s direction. I shuddered at the thought but placed Sookies hand in mine giving her my support.

“What? What is she talking about Bill?” Sookie whispered giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. Bill ignored the girl pissing me off some more turning his head directly in Lorena’s direction.

“You need to leave, Lorena” Bill hissed in desperation meeting the vampires eyes. Lorena prowled towards Bills chest lightly making Sookie jump off the deep end wrenching her hand out of mine and stalking up towards the vampire.

“Don’t touch him!” she hissed in a deadly voice gaining some earned respect from me.

“My, were feisty too. You are nothing to us than a blood bag.You can not win this, I am a vampire, I can satisfy him in ways you cannot imagine. I can tell you are as pure as a baby… I bet you haven’t even seem a cock” Lorena said with a giggle. Growling slightly I pushed my way forward meeting the vampire-slut eye to eye.

“That is not how you speak to someone vampire or not. How about you piss the hell off before I get really angry” I hissed in the woman’s face. Lorena’s face went from a smirk into a scowl as she hissed at me before grabbing me by the neck, before I could do anything to get her to release I was suddenly pulled into a vision so that I didn’t hear or see the chaos that suddenly roared to life from all sides of me.

_A determined boy walked through the doors of Godric’s home. His hands were not sweaty and his heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour. I recognized the face immediately, it was Luke McDonald. He had been a nice guy until Steve poisoned his mind. Taking a deep breath he looked over the crowd before speaking out._

_“Attention! I have a message from the new leader of the Fellowship of the Sun!” he bellowed. Sookie’s body suddenly went slack before she went completely white._

_“BOMB! GET DOWN!” She shrieked. Before anyone could do anything Luke pulled down his vest to reveal a bomb with silver and stakes attached to it before everything went black._

My body shot up with a start as I found myself in Barry’s hold. Looking around I found Eric coming back inside while Godric was talking to a tearful Isobel. Looking at my brothers wide eyes I knew he saw what I saw, I quickly turned to Sookie only to find her standing over Barry and I.

“You okay there?” Sookie asked worried. “You kinda blacked out when Lorena grabbed ya” I looked at her and gave the southerner a smile.

“Yeah… I’m fine. I think I’m going to get some fresh air…” but before I could finish Luke McDonald walked through the front door. Jumping up and holding my arm a defensive position I screamed.

“NO!”


End file.
